clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jet Pack Adventure
:For the DS game, click here. For the Club Penguin App exclusive game, click here. Jet Pack Adventure was a Club Penguin mini-game that could be accessed from the Beacon. If the player reached to the end of Level 5, they would land in the Mine. If a player lost before the end of the game, they would land in the room they were flying above before they lost, which was unknown when you were flying. Players traveled from location to location using a jet pack, collecting coins along the way. If the player ran out of jet packs, a short cutscene showed the penguin falling from the sky and safely landing on the ground (in the Mine levels, the player did not reach the floor). Extra fuel could be collected, but you had to watch out for anvils and coffee bags. Another occasional obstacle would come, such as a shark. You could send a postcard to a friend to go on a Jet Pack Adventure (which sent you to the Beacon). On July 26, 2010, the game was changed so only the first level of Jet Pack Adventure was playable for non-Members. Only members could play the entire game due to the addition of the new stamps that were released that day. Another change was that the home-screen was updated. As of September 13, Green Puffles could assist during flights. The Green Puffles would fly around your screen collecting coins and fuel cans, it was impossible to get the 0 coins stamp or bonus by bringing your Green Puffle with you. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Obstacles There were many obstacles in the game, specifically designed to slow the player down and make them lose fuel. Here is a list of all of them: *Anvils *Coffee bags *Shark *Whale (and blowhole) *Fluffy the Fish *Buoys *Wind Generator 3000 *Windmills *Hot air balloons *Penguins throwing snowballs *Pine trees Order of locations ]] *Beacon (beginning of game) *Beach *Town (landing base) *Snow Forts *Plaza (landing base) *Iceberg *Mountain *Cave (landing base) *Mine (landing base, end of game) *The Wilderness (game over) Secrets *If you complete the game without collecting any coins, you get 1000 in the end. You can still collect fuel, but at the end of a level you will have to waste all your fuel until it runs out and you fall on the landing base. You must keep doing it until Level 5 and a picture will appear saying that you are a highly skilled pilot. You will also get the Ace Pilot stamp. *At the end of Level 1, if you continue past the launchpad, over the Coffee Shop and down it is side you'll find an extra fuel can and a "ten-coin" coin. *The 1-up locations are: **Level 1: There are no 1-ups in this level. **Level 2: Go straight up at the beginning of the level and dodge the windmills. Travel at the top of the level until you find it. **Level 3: When you get to the top of the mountain near the end of the level, go left to find the 1-up in a windmill. **Level 4: At the end of the level, when you see the "Land here" sign continue going down to find the 1-up. **Level 5: Stay on the right of the pit until you see a warning sign (triangle with an exclamation mark on). Go right and then up to find the 1-up. Glitches *During the Aqua color release, it had a glitch that it blinked into a white screen, then you cannot start the game or instructions, only exit it. That glitch was fixed. *Sometimes when you started the game, the starting screen would still be in the background. *If a shark in Level 3 hit you while you were barely floating above the water, you could glitch under the level and constantly get hit until the point where it was impossible to get out. Trivia *In the book The Spice of Life, the coin secret was mentioned by Smulley's neighbor. *Some launch pads were actually visible on the Map. *A penguin was seen playing the game in the comic We Just Do. The penguin appeared to have reached Level 3 in the game. *On March 3, 2008,New Wallpaper Tomorrow! minor updates were made to the game. An exit button was added to leave the game anytime at will, and the Stage was added to the Plaza. *This was the Green Puffle's favorite game. *The hot air balloon, piano, and blimp obstacles could be seen in the background in Super Hero Bounce. *Level 1 was the only level to not have a 1-up. *Level 4 had the most fuel cans, with 7. *On version 1.2 of the Club Penguin App, a sequel called Jetpack Boost was released. The gameplay was similar, though it instead had touch controls. Gallery Obstacles Jet Pack Adventure Coffee Bag.png|Coffee Bag Jet Pack Adventure Anvil.png|Anvil Jet Pack Adventure Hot Air Balloon 1.png|Hot Air Balloon Jet Pack Adventure Hot Air Balloon 2.png|Hot Air Balloon Jet Pack Adventure Shark.png|Shark Jet Pack Adventure Whale.png|Whale FluffyIF.png|Fluffy the Fish Gray Buoy Jet Pack Adventure.png|Gray Buoy Jet Pack Adventure Windmill.png|Windmill Wind Generator 3000.png|Wind Generator 3000 Other Jet pac win.PNG|A normal win JetPackAdventurePhoto.png|A player playing jetpack adventure with their Green Puffle Games Jetpack En Landhere.png|The "Land Here" sign cp254.PNG|Jet Pack Adventure on a card Jet Pack Adventure launch pad original.png|The original launch pad Jet Pack Adventure Issue 126.png|A penguin playing Jet Pack Adventure as seen in the Club Penguin Times jpwelcome.gif|A penguin playing Jet Pack Adventure seen in the Welcome Solo room Stamp Book photographs Stampbook Polaroid Jet Pack Adventure 1.png|Flying next to a Launch Pad as seen in a Stamp Book photograph Stampbook Polaroid Jet Pack Adventure 2.png|Taking a bow on a Launch Pad as seen in a Stamp Book photograph Stampbook Polaroid Jet Pack Adventure 3.png|Flying through a cave as seen in a Stamp Book photograph Stampbook Polaroid Jet Pack Adventure 4.png|Flying with a Green Puffle as seen in a Stamp Book photograph Names in other languages SWF *Jet Pack Adventure *Bootstrap *Locale *Logo *Music References Category:Singleplayer Games